Emotional
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Part of the stipulations Story Arc COLDFLASHWAVE SLASH RATED MATURE Barry gets emotional...


**Author's Note: Another segment of the Stipulations story arc. Hope you enjoy!**

Barry appeared in their bedroom with his customary crackle of electricity. "Hey Red," Mick greeted. "Len's-" He cut off abruptly as Barry zipped over to straddle him and kiss him heatedly. Without pause, he kissed their Speedster back and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You okay Red?" he asked as they pulled back for air.

"I need you in me," he panted.

"Barry-"

"I've got the red toy in," he interrupted.

"In that case," Mick murmured releasing his hardening shaft. "Slick me up Red."

CFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFW

Len walked into their bedroom to the sound of flesh smacking flesh. His eyebrows rose as he found Barry on his knees gripping the reinforced headboard, and Mick fucking him hard. "Started without me?" he drawled.

Barry let out a whimper. "Glad you're home, Len," Mick gasped, nodding to the red toy beside him.

Len stripped as he approached the bed. "Cum in our Speedster," Len ordered. "He needs it." Mick did so, causing Barry to cry out and cum again.

"You okay Scarlet?" Len asked, stroking their Speedster's cheek. He let out a needy whine. "Still feeling needy?" He nodded vehemently. "We'll take care of you," he promised, stroking his cheek gently as he passed the toy to Mick. The pyro slipped from their Speedster, and slid the toy into his stretched hole. Barry barely had time to make a sound of disappointment, before he moaned. "Don't want you feeling empty, do we Scarlet?" Len drawled. Barry shook his head vehemently.

"Always so eager," he purred, settling at the head of the bed. "Do you want to play, Scarlet?" he drawled temptingly. Barry's lust-filled eager eyes locked onto Len's hard shaft. "Is that a yes?" Barry nodded. "Use your words Scarlet," he chided gently.

"Please," he whined.

"Taste me Scarlet."

CFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFW

Barry blinked back to awareness sandwiched between Len and Mick, and let out a contented sigh. "Back with us Red?" Mick rumbled, stroking a hand down their Speedster's side. He nodded.

"Feeling better?" Len asked, running his fingers through the slighter man's hair.

"Yeah," he breathed, leaning into the touch.

"What-"

Barry placed his fingers over the thief's lips. "You know I can't discuss an ongoing case," he interrupted.

Len kissed their Speedster's fingers before he removed them. "Then be vague."

"You know he'll get what he wants," Mick pointed out.

Barry let out a sigh, and snuggled deeper into their embrace. "I had a few bad cases today," he admitted.

"And you didn't call us because?" Len drawled, voice carefully neutral.

"You were busy."

"Barry," he chided.

"And I could hardly call the two of you for a quickie," he continued, blushing. "Especially since it _wasn't_ likely to be a quickie. That would be a bitch to explain to my Captain." Mick chuckled, and Len smiled.

"How did you get to using the _red_ toy?" Len prompted when their Speedster lapsed into silence.

Barry sighed. "After the second bad case…I found somewhere private to put in the blue toy," he admitted slowly. "After the third case, I used it to take the edge of." He pulled a face, and braced himself. "Then a couple of co-workers made comments, and I had to get out the red toy," he finished in a rush.

"What did they say?" Len asked lowly.

"Len-"

"Barry," he interrupted firmly.

"Teasing comments that I would normally be able to shrug off," he said, refusing to go into more detail than that. "They just…caught me wrong."

The two criminals shared a look over their Speedster's head. Len cupped Barry's chin gently, and tilted it up until the Speedster met his eyes. "In the future, if you begin to feel upset, or otherwise emotional, you will call us," he ordered. "Even if you know we are busy."

"But-"

"If we're in the middle of something, we will not answer, _however_, we will call you back at the first available opportunity," Len promised. "And it also means that we will know that something is bothering you, so even if we _can't_ come to you, we _can_ help."

"Okay," the Speedster said softly.

"Okay what, Red?" Mick asked.

"Okay, I promise to ring you in the future," he answered seriously.

"Good," the criminals answered in unison, taking turns kissing him gently. "You need another round Scarlet?" Len drawled.

Barry laughed. "I think even _I_ need a bit more time to recover," he replied with a grin, snuggling further into their embrace. "And I'm likely to need some food."

CFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFWCFW

Barry plodded down the stairs of the CCPD and saw Mick lounging against a wall in the lobby. "Mick!" he gasped in surprise as he ran – at normal speed – toward the pyro. "What are you doing here?"

"Here to walk you home," he stated. "Going to give me a proper hello?" he rumbled, a wicked glint in his eyes, as he tugged the Speedster against him with possessive hands on his waist.

Barry smiled, his hands going to Mick's shoulders, the ring on his left hand shining in the light, as he offered his mouth up to the pyro. Mick took the invitation, his left hand shifting to splay possessively at the base of the Speedster's back, the matching ring on his finger catching the light.

"Hi," Barry said breathily once the pyro pulled back.

"Hey Red," he greeted warmly. "Ready to go home?" Barry nodded with a bright smile. Mick slung an arm around the Speedster's waist, and led him from the building, peripherally aware of the cops looking at them.

"The two of you planned this, didn't you?" Barry asked once they were out of ear-shot of any cops.

"Yeah," he replied unapologetically. "Wanted to make sure less comments were thrown your way."

The slighter man smiled. "Want a lift home, so I can show both of you my appreciation?"

"Go for it Red," he rumbled.

Barry tapped into his Speed and within seconds Mick found himself in their bedroom, Len beside him on the bed. The thief arched an eyebrow. "Eager Scarlet?" he drawled.

A crackle of lightning signalled Barry tapping into his powers again, and the two criminals were naked. Len's eyebrows rose higher as he noted Barry was still dressed. "That's new," he drawled.

Their hero smiled, shy yet trying for confident. "I plan to thank you both, thoroughly, and I'm less likely to get distracted if I'm not naked," he admitted, blushing.

"Find us irresistible Red?" Mick rumbled smugly.

"As if you didn't already know," he retorted rolling his eyes. "So…willing?" he asked hopefully.

"Whatever you want Scarlet," Len purred as Mick nodded with a grin.

"There's something I've been wanting to try…"


End file.
